


The Broken Ear

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble-A-Day 2011 Day 43.(Posted to LJ on February 12) Prompt from <a href="http://dairwendan.livejournal.com/">dairwendan</a>: Ianto and Owen discussing Tin-Tin. Beta'd by <a href="http://ebineez01.livejournal.com/">ebineez01</a>. Comments and concrit welcome. Refers to dialogue from A Day In The Death. Takes place sometime between A Day In The Death and Exit Wounds.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Broken Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-A-Day 2011 Day 43.(Posted to LJ on February 12) Prompt from [dairwendan](http://dairwendan.livejournal.com/): Ianto and Owen discussing Tin-Tin. Beta'd by [ebineez01](http://ebineez01.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome. Refers to dialogue from A Day In The Death. Takes place sometime between A Day In The Death and Exit Wounds.

Fifty-four minutes and twenty-eight seconds. The exact time Gwen had been in Jack’s office. Their combined laughter echoed through the Hub, punctuated only by Gwen’s faux-outraged yelps at Jack’s increasingly lurid stories.

“Big Tintin fan? Really?”

Owen appeared by his side, reviving the topic that Ianto barely remembered discussing weeks earlier.

“Adventure. Humor. I even thought of becoming a reporter,” he replied, glad of the distraction until he recognised it for what it was.

It was nice someone actually gave a damn about his feelings, but he hated knowing that Owen pitied him.

That meant he hadn’t won at all


End file.
